rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
MotorFiesta 1
MotorFiesta 1 is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ferrari 412 T2. After the game was updated to Race Teams Update (v3.3), the event has become part of the Legend racing career. To unlock it, players must earn 36 trophies in Vertex Series or complete Road To Le Mans. Completing MotorFiesta 1 unlocks the RACING SPIRIT career series. Previous progress for those who had already completed the event is not restored in the re-release of MotorFiesta 1, meaning that those who had already completed the event have to start from the beginning again. Players who have already completed the series though, will be rewarded with a total of 135 and R$70,000 if they complete the goals in all the stages successfully. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the Ferrari 412 T2. FAQ and Tips Before starting the MotorFiesta 1 special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 1. Stage 01 (Party Time) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Party Time) are rewarded 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race on Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 01, see:Tips for Stage 01 Stage 02 (Mentored) Players who successfully complete all the goals given in Stage 2(Mentored) will be rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 .The stage takes place at the Suzuka Circuit, players have the Ferrari 412 T2 to drive for the first time. For tips and advice on stage 02, see:Tips for Stage 02 Stage 03 (Race Cars) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Race Cars) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race different cars on Indianapolis Motor Speedway and Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca. For tips and advice on stage 03, see:Tips for Stage 03 Stage 04 (Up To Speed) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Up To Speed) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 5 .Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Ferrari 412 T2 on Melbourne, Dubai Autodrome, Mount Panorama andHockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 04, see:Tips for Stage 04 Stage 05 (Mixing It Up) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Mixing It Up) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race on Silverstone, Brands Hatch and Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 05, see:Tips for Stage 05 Stage 06 (Show Off) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Show Off) are rewarded with R$20,000 and 10 .Players will have to race the Ferrari 412 T2 on Circuit de Catalunya, Hockenheimring and Silverstone For tips and advice on stage 06, see:Tips for Stage 06 Stage 07 (Getting In) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Getting In) are rewarded with and 15 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the Ferrari 412 T2 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 07, see:Tips for Stage 07 Stage 08 (Grand Prix) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (Grand Prix) are rewarded with R$25,000 and 20 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the Ferrari 412 T2 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 08, see:Tips for Stage 08 Stage 09 (For The Win) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the ninth stage (For The Win) are rewarded with 60 and the Ferrari 412 T2.Completing it will unlock RACING SPIRIT. Throughout the ninth stage, players will have to race the Ferrari 412 T2 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 09, see: Tips for Stage 09 'Completion Rewards''' Category:MotorFiesta 1 Category:Audi Category:BMW Category:Ferrari Category:Lamborghini Category:McLaren Category:Porsche Category:Dodge Category:Bugatti Category:Mercedes-Benz Category:Shelby Category:NISSAN Category:TOYOTA